Spanking
by Yk2895
Summary: -Y como la niña mala que eres, debes ser castigada- dijo con lujuria, *¡Spank!*... Una marca roja en su trasero. Esta noche, su tutor decidió castigarle. Lime, AU... [Bajo edición. Proximamente Lemmon]


**Solo un ONE-SHOT, talvez TWO-SHOT no se... en verdad es triste que te lleven a un viaje lleno de emociones y te paren de la nada, -pout- es triste de verdad que dejen fics maravillosos en HIATUS.**

**Uhm es pura ficción lo encontrado aquí.**

**NARUTO no es mio. ****Es de TODOS (lol)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es M por una razón, Sexo y referencias al Sadomasoquismo (creo). Si estos temas te ofenden mejor no leas, no deseo recibir criticas respecto a la perversión etc. **

* * *

><p><em>1. derecho persona designada según la ley para encargarse de los bienes de un menor o de un discapacitado<em>

_2 protector, defensor, amparador, guardador._

**Ella tenía 15 años**

**.**

-Donde demonios estabas? Es marihuana lo que huelo?. Preguntaba colérico el joven, mientras con algo de fuerza trataba de sacar una respuesta de la niña, porque para el eso era ella, _aun_ una niña.

.

**El 24.**

**.**

Tenia casi un año de vivir con Sakura, no supo en que momento dejo de sentir la molestia que le causaba, siendo esta reemplazada por la lujuria o quizás le molestaba el hecho de desearla, tenia muchas hipótesis, con lo pervertido y enfermo que era últimamente ya nada le extrañaba.

Ya no se alarmaba cuando se hallaba celoso de ver a su niña hablando con otros jóvenes en el instituto, no se reprochaba a si mismo cuando olía un par de panties de la pelirosa, o cuando se corría fantaseando que ella hacía lo mismo en su habitación... _Era un enfermo!_

Ya había asimilado todo eso, pero sabia que aunque le carcomía el pensar de ella _jugando a los papás_ con otros hombres sabia que no debía traicionar la poca confianza que había ganado, pues sabía que su infancia fue dura, pasando de casa en casa, nunca siendo parte de una familia, el temor que debe de sentir de que allí tampoco duraría, siempre se frenaba de hacer sus movimientos al pensar en todas estas cosas

Hasta esa noche...

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que ahora cuida de Sakura por un castigo, o algo por el estilo.<p>

Tuvo problemas con la Ley, nada grave que merezca ser mencionado pero su condena fue una multa y labor social, mezclado también con una especie de terapia para aprender el sentido de pertenencia, y tener en consideración el bienestar de los demás.

osea Sakura,

Una niña de 15 años, un poco problemática que ya no recibían en casas de paso, y en los lugares que fue adoptada no se adaptó por lo que hacia parte de un programa de convivencia y desarrollo ciudadano, por ende su relación con Sasuke.

Recibían visitas mensuales para la evaluación tanto del bienestar de la joven como la evolución del programa, ademas de asegurarse que él cumplía con sus obligaciones para con ella.

Al principió le sacaba de quicio con su actitud rebelde y grosera, el no le rogaba tampoco se limitaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones pero no sabe de que momento hasta ahora empezó a buscar su aprobación, trataba de ser mas amable, le regalaba lo que ella necesitase y cuando se daba cuenta de algo que ella quisiera por conversaciones con Mikoto su madre, se lo compraba sin demora, lo que ella quisiese tendría.

Hasta que comenzaron las visitas de jovencitos, y las frustraciones por no recibir respuesta de ella, le provocaba arrancarse el cabello y mas cuando la visitaban esos problemáticos mayores que ella, sus celos lo volvían otra persona y terminaban discutiendo de una manera algo temible, dejaba de darle gustos y atenciones por unos días pero nunca era capaz de mantenerse enojado con ella, así que máximo a las 2 semanas volvía a la misma rutina.

[...]

En verdad ella era la provocadora, vistiéndose siempre con esos shorts cortos, con esos jeans marcados, siempre usando ropa que no resaltaba su figura sino que la hacia ver 10 veces mas linda de lo que era, ya era normal las erecciones matutinas, y se repetían mientras desayunaba y bajaba con ese uniforme tan sexi que lo ponía a pensar en hacer un juego de roles, ese era su favorito, imaginarse que la ponía en su regazo y la castigaba, que con esa falda de colegiala le daba una vista perfecta de su trasero y parte trasera de las piernas, que ella sentía el bulto en sus pantalones y se disponía a ser una buena niña en sus rodillas, bajando su cierre suaveme-.

_Diablos!_ una ereccion de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>(Volviendo al tema...)<em>

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, ella tuvo que haber llegado a las 6 a mas tardar pues hoy tenia un proyecto por lo que después de la escuela se reunió con su grupo de trabajo, pero al parecer se porto mal tenia aspecto de venir de un Club (como entro esta mas allá de su imaginación,_ ¡tenia mucha cara de niña!_).

No le presto a la basura que le estaba dando por explicación pues estaba enfocado en esa falda colegial y recordando una de sus tantas fantasías, sabia que estaba mal pero _esta noche _era distinta, esta noche el había bebido

..._Mucho_

Esta noche, estaba MUY frustrado, estaba cansado de sus malos tratos y esa poca apreciación de sus acciones, así que bebió y bebió y ahora su conciencia no estaba en ningún lado, solo estaba presente_ el monstruo enfermo_, el que olía su ropa interior, el que la espiaba siempre que podía cuando se desnudaba, esa bestia avariciosa de atención de la pelirosa.

_Ese _decidió que era suficiente.

La tomo fuertemente del brazo y la llevo hasta su estudio, este tenia una biblioteca algo extensa, un escritorio, varias sillas o canopes cómodos para la lectura. La llevo sin cuidado de su fuerza, no prestaba atención a sus quejidos ni suplicas, se sentó y la obligo en sus rodillas, aprisionándola fuertemente de sus hombros.

- Escucha bien Sakura, abre los ojos hay gente con peores problemas e infancias que las tuyas así que deja de comportarte como una perra odiosa, no valoras lo que hago por ti, lo que hicieron los del programa por buscarte un hogar decente, NO volveré a alcahuetear tus comportamientos odiosos e infantiles, deja de comportarte como una mujer grande que solo eres una niña-. decía con su cara contorsionada en ira y maldad, la pelirosa empezaba a sollozar suavemente en verdad la estaba asustando pero no se comparaba a como se sintió cuando el rostro del pelinegro tomo una mirada y expresión lujuriosa y pervertida.

- y como la _niña_ que eres debes _recibir tu castigo. _Dijo con su sonrisa socarrona presente en sus labios.

Sin importar los estrujes sin resultados la acostó a la fuerza en su regazo, desde el pecho de la joven hasta un poco mas abajo de la unión de sus piernas estaban recargadas en las fuertes piernas de Sasuke, y con gran anhelo de cumplir su fantasía

_spank_

_spank_

_spank_

_sollozo_

_spank _

_spank_

_spank_

Empezó a nalguear a la adolescente en sus firmes y deliciosas nalgas (su punto débil) eran golpes fuertes y constantes mas no un golpe que la fuera a lastimar mucho, solo el ardor de la piel.

El pelinegro empezaba a obtener una erección y estaba seguro que ella podía sentirla pero no presto atención a esto, ahora entre nalgada y nalgada sobaba suavemente esos firmes pero suaves músculos, estaba extasiado de la sensación de su suave piel cubierta por la falda.

[...]

Sasuke estaba tan inmerso en las respuestas de su cuerpo que no noto la ausencia del llanto de la pelirosa, ignoraba también el pequeño movimiento de la adolescente que trataba con disimulo aliviar un poco de la calentura de su intimidad, necesitaba el contacto y deseaba que Sasuke bajara un poco su mano lo que pretendía moviéndose sigilosamente en su regazo, quería recibir esas palmadas y caricias en su húmeda vagina, de sus movimientos tenia la tanga algo apretada y se movía deliciosa y lentamente contra su clítoris, se mordía sus oscuros labios para no emitir esos pequeños gemidos que querían salir de su boca, sentía que empezaban a regarse un poco sus fluidos lubricantes pero ya no le importaba solo quería aliviar las palpitaciones y llenar con algo su dilatada vagina.

[...]

El pelinegro seguía en lo suyo pero no pudo evitar notar como su niña estaba abriendo sus piernas y mucho menos perdió de su vista el pequeño mojado que tenia en sus pantalones y así como así reconoció en sus recuerdos los sutiles movimientos de la pelirosa.

Siguió sobando esas redondeces pero cada vez bajaba mas, llego al ruedo de la falda y lo levanto suave y tortuosamente viendo como esa rosada vagina estaba casi siendo partida por esas tanguitas azules, estaba tan mojada! Se humedeció los labios y comenzó a jugar con la tirita, dejándola golpear suavemente la intimidad de la pelirosa.

-En verdad que te has portado mal huh? Debería de _castigarte_ mas? Decía con autoridad y lujuria el joven.

Sakura solo podía gemir bajito de lo que la calentaba que le hablara así, y sin mas reservas abrió bien sus piernas mientras le pedía suavemente al pelinegro que por favor la tocara.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar así que con los dedos indice, corazón y anular sobo suavemente los labios vaginales, untando de ese liquido sus dedos, los sobaba desde el clítoris hasta el ano de la chica y sin aviso impacto las nalgas de la joven.

_Spank,Spank._

Obtuvo un pequeño grito de la pelirosa, sobaba y esparcía los líquidos, aliviando esas marcas rojas en la blanca piel del trasero de su niña, le dolía un poco su erección pero quería castigarle, movió a un lado la tirita de la tanga claro esta haciéndola rosar el clítoris de la joven en su regazo, repitió de nuevo sus anteriores acciones, lubricando sus dedos y ahora palmeaba suavemente mientras apretaba la vagina de la pelirosa, todo a un paso tortuosamente lento, empezó a invadirla con sus dedos. _Adentro afuera, adentro afuera, _y todo de nuevo, la estimulo por tanto tiempo pero sin dejarla correr, estaba tan dilatada y ganosa que la estimulaba con 4 dedos, el pelinegro ya había liberado su erección, mojandola del lubricante de la chica y se masturbaba suavemente a la vez que la tocaba a ella.

Sakura estaba agotada, quería terminar ya pero el pelinegro no la dejaba y ademas le encantaba ese paso lento, era delicioso lo que le hacia y hacia unos minutos atras se resigno a rogarle por su orgasmo.

El joven aumento el paso en su erecto miembro mientras apretaba y estrujaba las nalgas de la chica, esparcía los jugos de la chica en la cabecita de su pene, aumento su respiración, ahora jadeos y con un gemido ronco eyaculo, liberando sus líquidos en las deliciosas nalgas de la chica... Esa noche no la dejo llegar.

- Espero que hallas aprendido la lección. Dijo cuando ya recupero su aliento.

.

.

.

.

Desde esa noche, Sakura aumento sus fechorias pues le encantaba recibir sus castigos.

_El era su Tutor._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les halla gustado, perdon los errores ortograficos pero lo escribi desde mi celular.<strong>

**El nombrado programa es algo totalmente de mi invento, no tengo conocimientos de leyes ni nada, es puramente ficticio con el fin de darle algun punto de partida a la historia, tal vez haga un lemon si hago la 2da parte.**


End file.
